Mr. Zero
Mr. Zero is a mysterious villain whose identity currently remains hidden, despite having a feared reputation in both the west and the east. Despite its size, not many people can actually predict when Mr. Zero comes in for the strike until the very last second. Mr. Zero acts very quick, with its most common robberies being that of powerful grimoires. This can explain why the clover kingdom usually have a hard time catching the "creature", due to its speed and the nature of its Grimoire. Some have speculated who Mr. Zero truly is, some theorizing that it was originally a woman from the clover kingdom who had disappeared after being unable to pay debts to the local gangs. Or even a magic knight turning rogue, seeing as how the villain life would benefit it more. Its true identity remains a mystery that has formed a following that sees Mr. zero as a celebrity rather than a villain. Appearance It is unknown what Mr. Zero's real form looks like, as he is only seen in its demonic form that he preforms illegal activity in. What Mr. Zero is described as is an extremely tall, and slender figure with a chilling, sinister feeling that clings onto its body. What is most prominent about its figure is the pair of large black wings that only add to its large appearance. Due to the height that Mr. Zero stands at, he can often be seen curled up when talking to other villains, but commonly presents itself standing upright in order to emphasis more on its height. Mr. Zero does not speak with words, but rather talks in inaudible screeches toned to sound something eerily like a demon. The only time that Mr. Zero can sound something close to a human is when it laughs, but even then, it sounds almost too out of this world. Its suit looks similar to the attire a conventional gentleman would wear, suit in a costume that looks to be a suit of a color scheme of black, red and white. The red coat it wears only reaches down to the middle of its body, which is clothed with a white frilled shirt and a black striped vest, held together by red laces. The collar of the red coat is folded up to cover Mr. Zerou's neck and frilled scarf. Mr. Zero has red hands that are equipped with long black claws on each finger, as well as long red boots that reach up to its entire legs, with high heels that are blades facing down. Mr.zero's mask is something of importance as it has become a staple for its reputation, the mask covering its entire face along with long, smooth and jagged horns pointing outward. A red aura seeps through the metal of the mask, making a face compromised of flaring eyes and a disturbing smile. Its top hat, that is nearly the same size has its entire torso, firmly stays atop its head, even when flying through high-speed rushes. Personality Mr. Zero appears to follow no-ones order but itself, a relatively free bird who is in the villain business for the grimoires. Mr. Zero has an extreme obsession with grimoires, despite not even doing anything with them. Its lair, seen by very few, is described to be flooded with Grimoires and other magical weapons, with even Items from other parts of the world. Mr. Zero seems to only get Grimoires for the use of just admiring them, rather than actually using them or destroying them. This can make Mr. Zero a being that will switch sides for the sake of collecting grimoires, showing that it has stronger loyalty to those that offer the strongest grimoire. There are very few connections and relationships that can overrule this nature, most notably to specific people who share a mysterious relationship to the villain. When its grimoires are touched by another person than Mr. Zero than one can see how dangerous Mr. Zero can truly become. Its greed can send it into a fury of anger and vengeance and will hunt whoever has touched its supplies and even worse robbed it. It will hunt relentlessly and will show no mercy to whoever has wronged it. It will, however, do this solo, and refuse the need for help, and will often spend long amounts of time hunting the perpetrator every day and night. Mr. Zero will also become extremely protective of its items and show aggression to anyone who comes near the grimoires or Mr. Zero itself. When catching its thief, Mr. Zero will display nothing but pure fury as it will shred its victims apart with its claws and knives, leaving many of its victims into something akin to pulled beef. In a way, Mr. Zero is similar to dragons told in fairytales. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Items Metal Suit: Mr. Zero's suit is a full-body costume made to conceal every bit of its identity as much as possible besides its wings. Although the upper bit of Mr. Zero's body is primarily clothing, its what is worn on the lower half that is deemed a problem for any of Mr. Zero's enemies. The boots that Mr. Zero wears is actually armored, armor that Mr. Zero uses in order to protect itself from incoming bullets and blades. The armor is dense enough to block blades as well as shield Mr. Zero from barrages of firepower, however, it is not strong enough to prevent Mr. Zero from being knocked back by powerful, blunt attacks. Its wings seem to provide enough protection for its upper body, which acts the same way as the armor for its legs. Both the heels of its boots and its clawed hands are its main weapons for striking at opponents besides its wings. They have shown to be able to pierce through metal and rock and slice through human flesh as if it was butter. These weapons are also suitable for latching onto metal doors and such, which allows Mr. Zero to hold onto moving individuals and rip off their limbs with ease. The accessibility also gives Mr. Zero an advantage, as it can simply strike down opponents whilst still in flight. They are however, sharpened with the intention of inflicting damage, and so will do no good in capturing live targets unless completely careful with them. On many accounts as Mr. Zero accidentally killed targets that were originally needed alive by people who had hired its abilities. The horns on its mask also can be used to stab opponents though it is much easier to strike with weapons it can see. The mask that Mr. Zero always wears is specially designed to give a demonic feel to Mr. Zero's appearance. The red energy that flows through to create the mask's eyes and mouth is an unknown substance but is said to be extremely hot to the touch, which ensures anyone trying to remove Mr. Zero's mask is deterred with burning sensations. The mask also modifies Mr. Zero's voice, as it transforms words into terrifying and spine chilling screeches. There is an option to turn off this option inside the mask, which implies that Mr. Zero has the ability to actually speak words rather than violently scream into its victim's eardrums. The screeches are known to be extremely loud and can be used as another form of attack to temporarily deafen targets, besides being used to conceal the true identifiable voice. Even though Mr. Zero can see, it is implied that the lens that he sees through the mask is akin to powerful sunglasses which can be switched for day and night missions. This protects it from extremely bright lights, that could be thought to be used to blind it and such. It also acts as both a gas mask and sound muffler, as shown by Mr. Zero's ability to walk through poisonous clouds and smoke bombs applied by magic-users and magic knights. Its mask is bulletproof as well and can be used to deflect blades, as shown due to the horns that stick out from the sides being capable of striking swords and knives. Mr. Zero's mask plays a large role in many of Mr. Zero's defenses. Grimoire Magnetism magic: Mr. Zero possesses a grimoire power connected to magnetism. This manifests in two different abilities, both depicting repulsion and attraction of metals within his vicinity to be used as weapons. The first allows him to repel metallic objects away from himself, such as reflecting a cannonball back towards its shooter. The second ability allows him to draw metallic objects towards him and form them into objects, his most frequent use of this being to form a giant arm made of hundreds of metallic weapons and objects and connecting it to his right hand. When forming this metallic arm, he can use it to punch his opponents, or as a makeshift shield to block powerful attacks. It is unknown if the firearms connected to his metal arm can fire at his will or not. * Trap Magic: Mr. Zero has developed offensive and defensive aspects of his thaumaturgy through the art of Trap Magic. That is, utilizing sigils and symbols in order to create and set magic circles that achieve a variety of effects both timed and instantaneous. Mr. Zero's specialization lies in the usage of metal to create effects that revolve around his affinity. The sigils and symbols are drawn by him controlling a metal object to then either draw on the ground or use his metal to permanently scratch a metal object which he then can control. As Trap Magic is invisible to the naked eye of those around the caster, it allows Mr. Zero to cast spells with discretion. Also, Mr. Zero bypasses the sluggish speed of Magic invocation by planting the spell upon the object, target or area he desires to invoke it upon. Allowing for instantaneous activation that forgoes the requirement of traveling to a target. Even allowing him to bring the target to the spell.